Condoms are the only method known to be effective in preventing sexual transmission of HIV infection. Almost all currently available condoms are made of latex, which contains allergens and irritants capable of causing a spectrum of allergic and non-allergic responses. Genital irritation caused with nonoxynol-9 (N-9) lubricated condoms may also be due to an increased elution of water soluble proteins by N-9. This contract will evaluate the concept that interactions between N-9 and latex rubber may enhance the release of natural rubber latex (NRL) proteins and ultimately may increase the development of latex allergy among users of N-9 lubricated condoms.